OVA 3
The third OVA episode "School Ship War!" "Sukūru Shippu Wō!" (スクールシップ ウォー ! ) is a special episode aired on March 22, 2013. It takes place chronologically sometime before the events of Episode 7. Plot Whilst having lunch in a park, Anglerfish Team turn to discussing their school carrier. Their conversation describes the history and purpose of school carriers and they realise their relative lack of knowledge about their own school's history. They also come to a realisation that none of them have ever been to any part of the ship other than the main deck, and hence decide to go exploring the different sectors. Starting with the upper levels, and then continuing down to the lower decks, the girls explore the different aspects and facilities of the ship. Although many people live in the town on the main deck, the entire vessel is operated by school students, who work extra shifts in addition to their courses. The industry of the ship is mostly self-sustainable, managed by sectors in the lower decks such as agriculture, engineering and water purification. Having walked around the ship until they are tired, Anglerfish Team visit an onsen, where they marvel at the beauty of their school. Miho Nishizumi expresses her pleasure at having come to Ooarai, having hence experienced such a beautiful school ship and also met her wonderful friends. Trivia * The concept of a school carrier supposedly began in Europe in ancient times. It was later adopted by the east to boost the heavy industrial sectors. * The Ooarai school carrier was constructed immediately following World War Two. This may be a reference to how the dissolution of the IJN after the war led to economic decline in the shipbuilding sectors. * In the final scene of Episode 1, the pan-out of the school carrier shows several support cables connecting the bridge superstructure to the edges of the main deck. These cables are not present in this episode. * The Ooarai school carrier is host to 30,000 people. The Kuromorimine school ship supports 100,000 people. ** The Ooarai school ship appears to be based off a Shōkaku-class carrier hull. However, a military-grade IJN Shōkaku-class carrier could support a complement of around 1600 crewmen. Given the population of the Ooarai carrier, and the fact that there is a higher living space per person, it is likely that the Ooarai school ship is over 5km long. ** In the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! it is revealed that the main deck is 400 meters above the waterline. Assuming that the school carrier conforms to the relative proportions and displacement of the military vessel, the ship's length calculates to around 7.5km. ** The figure above factors that the height of 400m corresponds to the height of the main deck (flight deck equivalent). Accounting for the possibility that it instead referred to the lowest deck (corresponding to the floor of the lower hangar, the school carrier could be up to 14.5km long. * It is revealed during the episode that Mako Reizei is afraid of heights. * Students involved in committees that manage the ship's operation, such as Naval Studies, work 8-hour shifts in addition to their regular classes. The trade-off is that these students are exempt from paying school fees. * Anglerfish Team (and the rest of the students in the Ooarai Sensha-dō Club) are in the General Studies department. * Ooarai Girls Academy does not offer meteorology. As of recent times, meteorology is offered in Kuromorimine. * Amongst the departments present on the Ooarai carrier are the following: ** General Studies ** Naval Studies ** Engineering ** Intelligence ** Operations ** Nutritional Science ** Agricultural Science ** Fisheries Management ** Fashion Design * In supplementary material, it is revealed that other schools also support metalworking sectors for manufacturing ammunition and replacement parts for their sensha-dō vehicles. As these facilities are not present on the Ooarai vessel, they have their parts imported from onshore suppliers. * Students from the Department of Fashion Design designed the Ooarai Sensha-dō uniform. * The labelled pictogram for the anglerfish tanks in the fisheries department is identical to the logo Anglerfish Team use on their Panzer IV. * Students in different departments (Naval Studies, Agriculture, etc.) have different uniforms that they wear when working on shift. * It is revealed that as president of the student council, Anzu Kadotani is in charge of the entire ship's organisation and management. ** In the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! it is revealed that the student council let their management duties pile up whilst participating in the Sensha-dō Tournament, and hence created a staggering workload for themselves afterwards. * A board with the names and logos of many other schools is located on a wall somewhere on the ship. ** Of these, St. Gloriana Girls College and Kuromorimine Girls Academy both have large plaques shaped like their school ships, implying that they may be the largest of the high schools. ** There are two plaques for Kuromorimine Girls Academy on the board. * It is mentioned that the sections on the lower decks don't have to worry about bad weather, unlike the school and town on the main deck. This is a reference to OVA 1, where the sensha-dō club had their beach party rained upon. * Despite its size, the Ooarai carrier has a draught shallow enough to dock in Ooarai Sea Port. * The student council have a private spa. * Momo Kawashima allegedly has athlete's foot. * This is one of only two episodes in the series (the other being OVA 4), where there is no appearance of a tank. * The ending sequence features Hippo Team in the StuG III and Rabbit Team with their M3 Lee. Gallery SSW1.png|On the main deck SSW2.png|Anglerfish Team eating lunch SSW3.png|Japan's school carrier fleet SSW4.png|School ship mural (based on Gagliari giant ships) SSW5.png|Ancient school ships (Venetian) SSW6.png|The first Western school ships OVA 3 screenshot 1.png|"To the highest point!" SSW7.png|Exploring the ship interior views.png|A great view SSW9.png|Mako is not good with high places SSW10.png|The bridge SSW12.png|The engineering room SSW14.jpg|Agriculture section SSW13.png|Agriculture students SSW15.png|Fisheries department SSW16.png|Water purification room 1outof1000 scale.png|1:1000 scale of the ship SSW17.png|A museum of the ship SSW11.png|Exploring the lower decks Plaques.png|Plaques of the major schools Screen Shot 2015-10-14 at 7.14.47.png|The student council's spa Screen Shot 2015-10-14 at 7.15.20.png|No unauthorised access! OVA 3 screenshot 2.png|Outdoor decks OVA 3 screenshot 3.png|Public baths SSW19.png|Anglerfish Team bathing SSW21.png|The school ship underway SSW20.jpg|Panorama of the main deck Category:OVA Category:Episodes